Glaring at a Pumpkin
by Imyoshi
Summary: The reason is simple, yet at the same time, random, logic defying, and completely impossible.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kim Possible.

 **Glaring at a Pumpkin**

 **By: Imyoshi**

If someone asked Ron what his favorite color had to be.

Orange would be the surprising answer.

And no, it's not since his best friend's hair is orange as well. If anything, Kim leaned a more towards an autumn than anything else. Her hair wasn't the shade of orange he's come to appreciate and desire. No. The shade the sidekick loved had a lighter glow to it and could only be witnessed under the harshest of circumstances.

The reason is simple, yet at the same time, random, logic defying, and completely impossible.

Well, almost impossible. Ron stopped believing in the impossible a long time ago. Things weren't simply impossible—just highly unlikely to happen or be reasoned. And if it _had_ been impossible, Ron would've never ever even had done it to begin with.

But Ron had. And the knowledge haunted him. Keeping him up late most nights, like tonight, where he silently just pictured that special hue of orange, and learning a cold hard truth that he knew needed to be added to his book of rules.

When you do the impossible... you crave to do it again.

...

Ron was starting to suspect that Kim had a weak immune system.

It's one thing to get sick, but to get sick twice the same month had to be more than just dumb luck. A conspiracy! There just had to be. And it didn't help that Drakken stole some new microchip computer processor thing, which in others words left Ron to handle the mission all himself.

Gosh he needed a naco.

Silently tiptoeing in Drakken's lair, Ron wondered how the doctor couldn't find the time to lock the front door. Sure the guy lived on a private, uncharted island, but ethically speaking, seriously? Still, the sidekick shrugged, actually happy that Kim didn't tag along.

She would've wanted to scale Drakken's mountain lair.

And Ron was _so_ not feeling that right now in the dead of night.

Enjoying the somewhat easy sneak in, Ron eventually stopped tiptoeing and started walking casually in the lair, actually for once stopping to stare at a villain's home. One rarely does get a chance to see the cool atmosphere that is a villain's lair and not the cramp air vents him and Kim had become accustom to.

Devices laid scattered around the messy floor and death rays currently inactive, peeked out the walls. There were hidden passages in every corner. It was like a home, but with traps. And even Trap-traps. And doors that go whoosh! And maybe if Ron looked hard enough, he could even find some spinning tops of doom.

In all, the small tour around the lair proved to be a pretty badical one.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind called out.

And the tour was over.

Slowly turning around, Ron panicked at the sound of _her_ voice. Of course out of all of Drakken's henchmen, he had to be caught by her. Not by some random henchmen like 21 or 24, but by dangerous, plasma burning, Shego.

Yea, there had to be a conspiracy out to get him.

Scared for his safety, Ron gave her a disarming smile, hoping to survive the encounter with the minimalist of burns.

"Hehe, hey Shego," Ron sheepishly grinned. "What are you doing up so late?"

Of course she completely ignored the question and instead grabbed him by the threads of his mission shirt, pulling him much closer. Ron could barely make out the glare of her emerald eyes in all this darkness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, eyes searching. "And where's Kimmie at?"

"Not here," he answered without thinking. "KP's sick again."

Shego's eyes momentarily widen in shock before resuming their natural glare. Ron could practically feel the doubt coming off her and the defiant stare in her eyes spoke all too much.

"Sure she is," she challenged. "We'll just see about that. Hallway light on!"

And just like that, the hallway across from them lit up, banishing some of the darkness. With new found light, Ron could finally see Shego a lot better now. And at that moment, Ron found the blood rushing in system heating up, this time it's his eyes turn to widen in shock.

Shego apparently slept in some appealing clothing. The little clothing she wore that is. Her tinted green gown was almost see-through, especially on her arms and stomach and she didn't wear any type of bottom clothing save for her onyx panties. And her hair was beyond messy.

She looked if she hadn't been getting any sleep at all lately.

As Shego held Ron, her eyes kept scanning the now somewhat lit room in search of the princess, her grip never wavering. She didn't notice that Ron's eyes kept zeroing in on her legs, nor did she even recall in the state of dress she was in. All she cared was finding the Kimmie so maybe a midnight fight could drain all her restless energy.

"I guess Possible's not here," Shego eventually relented. "So the princess really is sick."

When he doesn't respond, Shego looks over back at him to see Ron staring below her waist. She looks down to see what he was looking at and without any warning, her face heats up at the thought of the sidekick seeing her in _this_ state of dress.

Anger being her go to reaction, she shakes him out his stupor to force his eyes to meet hers.

"You pervert!" she yells. "Enjoying the free show, eh, Stoppable?"

Ron was about to scream in panic, hoping to calm her down and say somewhere between the lines that it was all a misunderstanding. But when she called him a pervert, he stopped. It's one thing to call him out if he's caught, but it's another to call him a pervert. Ron likes to think he's fairly appreciative of the female body.

Having a female best friend will do that to a guy.

"My eyes are up here!" she yells again. Ron didn't even notice his eyes had drifted downwards, too caught up at her earlier words.

Eventually though he looked up to see pure anger in her eyes. Surprisingly though, he seemed unaffected.

"I should beat the living—!"

"I'm not a pervert," Ron cuts her off, stunning her. He then glares at her, "I'm not. I was just caught off guard."

She then glares right back, but his seems to cause hers to lose some of its power. Instead, Shego pulls him a bit closer, getting a better look at him. His expression doesn't change and for some odd reason that strange glare of his sends one hell of a shiver down her spine.

"Sure you were," she doubts, "Just like you are now. I can see how hard it is for you not to look down."

Fair enough.

"Well can you blame me?" Ron counters, "Who walks around only in their underwear?!"

"Oh, don't even play that card! I've seen a video of you walking around at your school in your underwear!"

"One time!" he throws his hands up. "I thought it was a dream!"

Neither of them noticed with each angry comment that they moved closer and closer until finally something caught Ron's attention. The glare he had morphed into something of pure stunning shock that even Shego had too almost copy his same change.

"You're blushing?"

She didn't know why, but that statement made her blush even more. Especially with that face of pure awe he had. Ron really wasn't making it any harder for her not to either.

"So..." Shego adds lamely. "I'm pretty sure anyone would under these circumstances."

"It's not that," Ron breathes, absorbed at her face. "Your cheeks... they're orange."

Caught off guard, Shego momentarily lets go of Ron, too stunned at him seeing her at what is essentially a weak moment for her. She touches her cheeks, wondering how she _never_ knew that she blushed orange.

It didn't seem all that astonishing if she thought about. With the light green color of her skin and dark hues of red that blood gives you, the idea of blushing orange didn't seem all too farfetched. And she never really did ever blush to begin with.

"You know... you're kinda cute in this light."

And there goes Shego's moment of weakness.

Furious now, she grabs the sidekick again to make sure that he can't avoid the wrath he's brought upon himself. Ron meanwhile holds up his hands in a surrendering action, his easy going smile is all that he's armed with.

"You know you have the worst timing ever, Stoppable?"

Ron merely laughs, "I've been told that."

Her eyes narrow a bit, but Ron continues to grin at her. After some time, Ron looks away to where the front door is and Shego finally breaks the awkward silence, pulling him a little closer.

"You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here after seeing me with no pants on?"

"I could take off my pants and then we'll be even." he offers.

"And why would I want that," she snorts. "I've already seen you without your pants on—a lot."

Ron sighs and then glares again at her, "So what do I have to do then... that doesn't involve fighting?"

Maybe it's the fact that she's been restless the past couple of nights or maybe it had to do with her throw caution into the wind attitude, but Shego's mind reeled at the possibilities. Her thoughts are racing at a very distinct notion. As she studies his face, her inside warmed, dangerously heating her inner core.

Upon closer look, Shego studies Ron. Apparently the sidekick has lost all his baby fat and somewhere between the months has let his hair grow out. It's even messier than before.

And that _glare_ of his. In it lied potential. It had a pull on her. It was so strong. So different. So unique. So... _evil_.

"Shego?"

The way her name sounds in his voice—both demanding and relatively concerned gets to her. Before she knows it, her face splits into a predatory grin.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" Ron asks, surprised.

"Take off your shirt!"

Too stunned at her demand, Shego gets fed up and lights one of her fingers, slowly burning a line down Ron's mission shirt. He barely has time to react before his shirt's front is burned in two. And Shego likes what she finds under the burned mission threads. Her grin turns very mischievous.

Slowly she trails a finger down his torso.

Well if Kimmie wasn't here to help her fight off her restlessness, then the sidekick would have to do. Besides, that glare of his _still_ sent one hell of a shiver down her spine. Enough of a shiver to actually get her to blush orange once again.

"This will do nicely."

...

Staring up at the dark ceiling, Ron would never forget what happened the next day. Apparently Wade had been trying to contact him all night, but he hadn't responded to the kimmunicator, too busy at the time, and when he got back to Kim's house the following morning, the place was practically turned upside down.

Ron had just watched as Kim's parents tried to prevent a sick Kim from leaving through the kitchen door in her mission outfit to go _rescue_ him. So it was a big surprise when he announced his presence behind them. And an even bigger surprise when they took in his appearance. His hair was beyond messy and the burn line down his mission shirt did not calm them in the slightest. Ron looked tired yet at the same time well rested.

Ironically though, none of them noticed the carefree smile he had the entire time while there. Maybe there really _was_ a conspiracy out for him?

It really didn't matter to him anymore.

Then of course the lie he had to make was damn near impressive with its well thought out—!

"Wait a minute?" Ron sat up, remembering. "Whatever happened to the microchip Drakken stole?"

A hand pulled him back down, her head resting back on _her_ spot and nuzzling softly onto his shoulder.

"Dr. D broke it the day he stole it... now go to sleep already," Shego mumbled angrily into his chest, her orange blush scarcely present.

And he did while thinking over his current sitch.

Getting Shego to blush was next to almost impossible.

But Ron Stoppable still managed to somehow do it.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I tried slamming a revolving door once.


End file.
